knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
f'Items' in the game, found in the Inventory. Dishes, Signs of Trust, and Collection items are different kinds of items and are listed in their own articles. Overview Resource items Resources and base materials, gathered from natural resources and others: Wood.png|link=Wood|'Wood' Stones.png|link=Stones|'Stones' Grass.png|link=Grass|'Grass' Clover.png|link=Clover|'Clover' Pinecones.png|link=Pinecones|'Pinecones' Amber.png|link=Amber|'Amber' Clay.png|link=Clay|'Clay' Malachite ore.png|link=Malachite Ore|'Malachite Ore' Marble.png|link=Marble|'Marble' Red marble.png|link=Red Marble|'Red Marble' Diamond.png|link=Diamond|'Diamond' Emerald.png|link=Emerald|'Emerald' Onyx.png|link=Onyx|'Onyx' Iron.png|link=Iron|'Iron' Silver ore.png|link=Silver Ore|'Silver Ore' Gold ore.png|link=Gold Ore|'Gold Ore' Snowball.png|link=Snowball|'Snowball' Icicle.png|link=Icicle|'Icicle' Pearls.png|link=Pearls|'Pearls' Black pearl.png|link=Black pearl|'Black pearl' Draconite.png|link=Draconite|'Draconite' Dragon tooth.png|link=Dragon Tooth|'Dragon Tooth' Love.png|link=Love|'Love' Basalt.png|link=Basatl|'Basalt' Production items Production items: Amphora.png|link=Amphora|'Amphora' Apron.png|link=Apron|'Apron' Backpack.png|link=Backpack|'Backpack' Band.png|link=Band|'Band' Bandages.png|link=Bandages|'Bandages' Beads.png|link=Beads|'Beads' Belt.png|link=Belt|'Belt' Boots.png|link=Boots|'Boots' Bottle.png|link=Bottle|'Bottle' Bouquet.png|link=Bouquet|'Bouquet' Bow.png|link=Bow|'Bow' Buckle.png|link=Buckle|'Buckle' Button.png|link=Button|'Button' Candle.png|link=Candle|'Candle' Candy.png|link=Candy|'Candy' Cane.png|link=Cane|'Cane' Cannon ball.png|link=Cannon ball|'Cannon ball' Cap.png|link=Cap|'Cap' Cape.png|link=Cape|'Cape' Cement.png|link=Cement|'Cement' Chisel.png|link=Chisel|'Chisel' Clay block.png|link=Clay block|'Clay block' Circular saw.png|link=Circular Saw]|'Circular Saw' Cloak.png|link=Cloak|'Cloak' Comb.png|link=Comb|'Comb' Base stone.png|link=Base stone|'Base stone' Cube.png|link=Cube|'Cube' Cuirass.png|link=Cuirass|'Cuirass' Decorative marble.png|link=Decorative Marble|'Decorative Marble' Diamond dust.png|link=Diamond Dust|'Diamond Dust' Diamond drill bit.png|link=Diamond Drill Bit|'Diamond Drill Bit' Drill bit.png|link=Drill Bit|'Drill Bit' Fan.png|link=Fan|'Fan' Feather.png|link=Feather|'Feather' File.png|link=File|'File' Flowerpot.png|link=Flowerpot|'Flowerpot' Fuel.png|link=Fuel|'Fuel' Gauntlet.png|link=Gauntlet|'Gauntlet' Gear.png|link=Gear|'Gear' Glass.png|link=Glass|'Glass' Gloves.png|link=Gloves|'Gloves' Gold ingot.png|link=Gold|'Gold' Golden snake.png|link=Golden snake|'Golden snake' Golden thread.png|link=Golden Thread|'Golden Thread' Grimoire.png|link=Grimoire|'Grimoire' Hammer.png|link=Hammer|'Hammer' Honey.png|link=Honey|'Honey' Inkwell.png|link=Inkwell|'Inkwell' Key.png|link=Key|'Key' Knife.png|link=Knife|'Knife' Lace.png|link=Lace|'Lace' Ladder.png|link=Ladder|'Ladder' Lantern bomb.png|link=Lantern Bomb|'Lantern Bomb' Malachite.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' Map.png|link=Map|'Map' Maya.png|link=Maya|'Maya' Medal.png|link=Medal|'Medal' Month.png|link=Month|'Month' Mortar.png|link=Mortar|'Mortar' Muff.png|link=Muff|'Muff' Nails.png|link=Nails|'Nails' Neckerchief.png|link=Neckerchief|'Neckerchief' Nephrite.png|link=Nephrite|'Nephrite' Obelisk ruins.png|link=Obelisk Ruins|'Obelisk Ruins' Paint.png|link=Paint|'Paint' Perfume.png|link=Perfume|'Perfume' Piece.png|link=Piece|'Piece' Pin.png|link=Pin|'Pin' Planks.png|link=Planks|'Planks' Plates.png|link=Plates|'Plates' Plumage.png|link=Plumage|'Plumage' Reedpipe.png|link=Reedpipe|'Reedpipe' Ribbon.png|link=Ribbon|'Ribbon' Ring.png|link=Ring|'Ring' Rods.png|link=Rods|'Rods' Rose.png|link=Rose|'Rose' Windrose base.png|link=Rose Base|'Rose Base' Scissors.png|link=Scissors|'Scissors' Screw nuts.png|link=Screw nuts|'Nuts' Scroll of abilities.png|link=Scroll of Abilities|'Scroll of Abilities' Scroll of choice.png|link=Scroll of Choice|'Scroll of Choice' Shackles.png|link=Shackles|'Shackles' Shingles.png|link=Shingles|'Shingles' Shoes.png|link=Shoes|'Shoes' Silver ingot.png|link=Silver|'Silver' Soap.png|link=Soap|'Soap' Sparkling marble.png|link=Sparking marble|'Sparkling marble' Spindle.png|link=Spindle|'Spindle' Spinning wheel.png|link=Spinning Wheel|'Spinning Wheel' Spiritus.png|link=Spiritus|'Spiritus' Stained glass.png|link=Stained Glass|'Stained Glass' Steel.png|link=Steel|'Steel' String of beads.png|link=String of Beads|'String of Beads' Tiara.png|link=Tiara|'Tiara' Tin.png|link=Tin|'Tin' Trowel.png|link=Trowel|'Trowel' Umbrella.png|link=Umbrella|'Umbrella' Warrior soul.png|link=Warrior Soul|'Warrior Soul' Wheel.png|link=Wheel|'Wheel' Worms.png|link=Worms|'Worms' Wreath.png|link=Wreath|'Wreath' Yarn.png|link=Yarn|'Yarn' Thread.png|link=Thread|'Thread' Cloth.png|link=Cloth|'Cloth' Cotton chintz.png|link=Cotton chintz|'Cotton chintz' Fabric.png|link=Fabric|'Fabric' Cambric.png|link=Cambric|'Cambric' Silk.png|link=Silk|'Silk' Satin.png|link=Satin|'Satin' Velvet.png|link=Velvet|'Velvet' Air element.png|link=Air Element|'Air Element' Earth element.png|link=Earth Element|'Earth Element' Fire element.png|link=Fire Element|'Fire Element' Water element.png|link=Water Element|'Water Element' Amber potion.png|link=Amber Potion|'Amber Potion' Emerald potion.png|link=Emerald Potion|'Emerald Potion' Fire salt.png|link=Fire Salt|'Fire Salt' Rainbow.png|link=Rainbow|'Rainbow' Dahlia.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia blue.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia green.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia orange.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia purple.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia yellow.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Scarlet blossom.png|link=Scarlet Blossom|'Scarlet Blossom' Energy items: File:Elixir +15 energy.png|link=[Elixir +15 Energy|'Elixir +15 Energy' File:Elixir +50 energy.png|link=Elixir +50 Energy|'Elixir +50 Energy' File:Elixir +100 energy.png|link=Elixir +100 Energy|'Elixir +100 Energy' File:Elixir +1000 energy +1 max.png|link=Elixir +1000 Energy +1 Max|'Elixir +1000 Energy +1 Max' File:Magic egg.png|link=Magic Egg|'Magic Egg' +10 Energy File:Wild onion.png|link=|'Wild Onion' +1 Energy File:Cranberry.png|link=|'Cranberry' +2 Energy File:Blackberry.png|link=|'Blackberry' +3 Energy Farming items Animal products and other farming items: Egg.png|link=Egg|'Egg' Feathers.png|link=Feathers|'Feathers' Milk.png|link=Milk|'Milk' Wool.png|link=Wool|'Wool' Meat.png|link=Meat|'Meat' Leather.png|link=Leather|'Leather' Fur.png|link=Fur|'Fur' Feed x5.png|link=Feed|'Feed' Fodder x15.png|link=Fodder|'Fodder' Hay x10.png|link=Hay|'Hay' Vitamins.png|link=Vitamins|'Vitamins' Fertilizer 50.png|link=|'Fertilizer 50%' Fertilizer 100.png|link=|'Fertilizer 100%' Crops: Apple.png|link=Apple|'Apple' Bananas.png|link=Bananas|'Bananas' Cherry.png|link=Cherry|'Cherry' Cocoa beans.png|link=Cocoa Beans|'Cocoa Beans' Coffee.png|link=Coffee|'Coffee' Flax.png|link=Flax|'Flax' Grapes.png|link=Grapes|'Grapes' Lanterns.png|link=Lanterns|'Lanterns' Lemon.png|link=Lemon|'Lemon' Mushrooms.png|link=Mushrooms|'Mushrooms' Nuts.png|link=Nuts|'Nuts' Orange.png|link=Orange|'Orange' Passion flower.png|link=Passion Flower|'Passion Flower' Pepper.png|link=Pepper|'Pepper' Pineapple.png|link=Pineapple|'Pineapple' Poppy.png|link=Poppy|'Poppy' Raspberry.png|link=Raspberry|'Raspberry' Strawberry.png|link=Strawberry|'Strawberry' Sunflower seeds.png|link=Sunflower seeds|'(Sunflower) Seeds' Tomatoes.png|link=Tomatoes|'Tomatoes' Vanilla.png|link=Vanilla|'Vanilla' Wheat.png|link=Wheat|'Wheat' Update These Items were recently added to the game. Cross.png|link=Cross|'Cross' Bone dust.png|link=Bone dust|'Bone dust' List Production, Harvest , Location, and Other refer to the inventory tabs under which the item is listed. Production items= |-|Location Items= |-|Harvest items=*see Crops for details on planted crops |-|Other items= } |1 rewarded by quest Trying on equipment |- | Scroll of Choice |not buyable |not sellable | |1 rewarded by quest New Equipment |} Other kinds of items These following types of items are of a different nature than those of this article and have their own articles. They are listed here for accessibility. *see Dishes for details of dishes and recipes *see Sign of Trust for details on tokens *see Collection for details on collections and collector items *see Category:Wearables for details on clothes and armor and weaponry Notes *New items not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. || | | | --> Category:Items